And I'll Be Holdin' Onto You
by wallylovespie
Summary: "Yes." It was all he could say. M for language and a tinsy bit of smut at the end


Cam poured his drink, settling it down on the table before picking it up again and taking a sip. He sighed before turning his head to look at all the other men at the bar. They were grubby with weird beards. Hoarded onto their fat stomachs and practically hideous. Cam rolled his eyes and turned back to the bartender.

He swallowed down the rest of his drink, it burned down his throat and it gave him excitement. He knew he was going to get drunk soon, but whatever. In the corner of his eye a women sat down on a chair before him. She looked beautiful and familiar. Cam swore he saw this women before. Her pretty pink backless dress gave her identity away.

Gabbe.

"One shot of vodka, please." She told the bartender, passing her money over to him.

"Well, well. Look who it is, the famous 'Gabbe Givens'."

She smirked and acknowledged him with a wink. Her glossy lips turning upwards. Her ponytail whipped as she turned her head to look at him.

"Cam, how nice it is to see you."

"You haven't in a while."

"Well you know I've been traveling. How are you?"

"Same as always."

"Such a shocker."

"And how would you know?"

"I'm a messager. What do you expect?"

"You're more like a spy for the enemy."

"..."

"Who cares."

"Ha. You hesitated." She scoffed and turned away from him. Gulping down the rest of her drink.

"You look beautiful." And it was true. Gabbe looked beautiful in anything. God, she was the beautiful angel he has ever seen. But god forbid he would ever tell her that. She'd rip out his heart and break it into two. Literally. He wished he could have just one kiss. He was always up with this act so he would never reveal his feelings.

She blushed but tried her best to hide her pink cheeks. He chuckled at her reaction. She was so cute and making her happy created butterflies in his stomach.

"You were always the most flirtatious out of all the angels, Cam."

"But only towards the beautiful blond."

"You're acting too cute. Stop. Its abnormal."

"Not as cute as you."

They laughed at each other. Some people stared, but they didn't care. They were having a great time and nothing was going to change that.

A man walked up behind Gabbe. He was tall and lean and not like most of the men in the bar. He looked at Gabbe with a hopeful glint in his eyes. But Gabbe had the power to attract most men from a mile.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked, hoping he would go away by some chance.

"I was just roaming the place and my eyes landed on you. You seem glum, would you like to go back to my apartment?" This guy was totally trying to get into her panties.

"Um, I'm sorry but no I wouldn't like that. Can you go away now?" She asked in the most sarcastic and sweetest way possible.

Cam was having a war with himself. Deciding on whether to kill this guy or leave him be. That did it when the man's hands traveled to her ass.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." He jumped the man and beat him to a pulp. Throwing him across the room and the guy's nose was bleeding and so were other places. Gabbe was already trying to split them up. Holding back Cam and the other men at the bar were helping the man up. Soon they were kicked out of the bar.

Cam walked Gabbe back to his place in silence. Though Gabbe was furious. And so was he, he would have killed the man. No one touches Gabbe like that and thinks he can get away with it. He deserved all he got.

When they got there Cam locked the door and turned around to be greeted with a slap in the face. Yep, she was mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Gabbe shouted at him with so much anger he was taken aback. Gabbe was the most innocent being he ever met. She wouldn't hurt a soul.

"I was looking out for you." He answered calmly.

"AND THATS HOW YOU LOOK OUT FOR YOUR FRIENDS? BEATING UP CIVILIANS!"

"He was sexually harassing you! What was I supposed to do!?" And now _his _voice was rising. God hoped they wouldn't rip each others heads off.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!? ITS NOT LIKE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, YOU COULD'VE JUST PUSHED HIM AWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

"Why do I care? WHY DO I FUCKING CARE? _I CARE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GODDAMNIT. _SO DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU BECAUSE I DO. _MORE THAN I SHOULD._

There was absolute silence after that. Gabbe was trying to comprehend what he just said. Her heart was beating fast, running at a mile. Cam was silently watching her. Very closely so she wouldn't freak out and leave. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You-you love me?" It was a question he was too afraid to answer. Of course he did. He has for centuries, but always hiding behind a mask so she wouldn't know. He thought she didn't need to. An angel and a demon could fall in love, but they weren't meant to be together.

"Yes." It was all he could say.

And before he knew it she lunged for him. Trapping him between the door and cupping the sides of his face, kissing him hard as she stepped on her tiptoes to reach him. He complied immediately, hitching her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her lips were so soft so he nippled on them, she moaned in pleasure and soon they were everywhere. Clothes flying everywhere too, they stopped in the couch, the kitchen, and finally the bedroom.

Tangled naked bodies woke up in a hep of blankets. The Throne was probably going to have their heads for this but they didn't care. They were in love and thats all that mattered.


End file.
